Ecos
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: De la película "Gritos en el pasillo". Habla sobre lo que Marita vio, por lo tanto, SPOILERS.


**_GRITOS EN EL PASILLO_** **ES UNA PELÍCULA DE JUANJO RAMÍREZ**

* * *

Podía oírlos, claro que podía, estando su celda pegada a la del alemán. Marita se acurrucó en la cama, hecha un ovillo, pero aún sentía escalofríos. No de frío, porque la temperatura era aún agradable, sino por las voces. Esos susurros en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio. Debería haber estado acostumbrada a ello, o, por lo menos, habérselo esperado: como ella, muchos enfermos hablaban consigo mismos o con alguien que no estaba allí antes de quedarse dormidos. Normalmente, en especial cuando llegaba la noche y estaban tan cansados que no tenían ganas de socializar o su cordura bajaba la guardia, se quedaban en silencio y se dedicaban a sumirse en sus pensamientos, fueran los que fueran. Pero aquello era distinto. Ellos hablaban entre sí. Hablaban lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara apenas lo que decían pero Marita no quería oírlos. Aquellos murmullos sonaban como el viento, una brisa fría que se cuela por la ventana y te hiela la sangre.

Marita no podía encogerse más pero sí recurrió a taparse completamente con las sábanas. Aquello debía servir de escudo.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿Trece? ¿Veinte? El número había crecido en aquellas últimas cuatro noches. Al principio, sólo era una conversación sin sentido aparente entre los ocupantes de unas celdas situadas a unos cinco metros de la de Marita. No le había prestado ninguna atención pero alguien sí. Poco a poco, más y más pacientes se unieron a la conversación. Los recordaba ahí, de pie, pegados a los barrotes para ver bien a los demás y que su voz se oyera. Hablar a susurros no era la mejor forma de mantener una conversación pero, a juzgar por el tiempo que llevaban hablando, parecía que era algo interesante. Marita no sabía de qué hablaban pero no quería ni saberlo. Lo único que quería era que callaran.

No estuvo segura del tiempo que pasó desde que se escondió debajo de las sábanas pero cuando consideró que ya era hora, asomó la cabeza un poco para escuchar. Si no habían cesado, los murmullos se habían hecho más bajos si cabía. Aquello la alivió pero decidió no cambiar de postura. Por fin, sus ojos se cerraron y se preparó para dormir. Ahora que no oía aquellas voces siniestras, el sueño la invadió enseguida y le dio un momento de descanso, sin sueños.

Hasta que un alarido la despertó, haciendo su corazón dar un vuelco y erguirse en la cama.

Se encendieron las luces. Marita vio al celador recorrer a toda prisa el pasillo.

\- ¡Se muere! ¡Se muere!

\- ¡Oh, por favor, hagan algo!

Aunque su mente había tratado de ignorarlo por su propio bien, Marita sabía que no era la primera vez que un paciente sufría un accidente durante la noche. A veces, era él mismo el que lo provocaba. Se levantó de la cama, exponiéndose a que la regañaran, y sació su curiosidad, acercándose a la verja. Lo único que vio fue a sus compañeros mirando hacia el fondo de la sala, tratando de todos modos de escuchar o de ver. Giró la cabeza hacia la celda del tipo de al lado. No vio en su rostro preocupación alguna, ni siquiera curiosidad. Esperaba.

Marita también esperó. Los gritos habían cesado y habría reinado el silencio de no ser por los murmullos...Otra vez los murmullos.

Finalmente, un sonido metálico y un chirrido que le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes. Se acercó más a la verja para poder ver pero sólo veía barrotes y las sombras de los que estaban encerrados en ellas.

Un nuevo chirrido. A los pocos segundos, otro. Y otro.

Se iba acercando, y se sentía tan frustrada por no poder ver nada que gruñó y apretó fuertemente los barrotes. Pero no fue necesario esperar mucho porque las voces se alzaron de nuevo, algunas en un intento por poner orden sin gritar. Se fueron acercando hasta que Marita vio aparecer a al menos una veintena de caducados, caminando en dirección a ella. La chica se echó hacia atrás por prudencia pero no iban a buscarla a ella, sino al alemán.

\- ¡Vamos, deprisa!

\- ¡Deprisa, deprisa!

Marita se atrevió a dar un solo paso hacia adelante y pudo ver al grupo que se apiñaba frente a la celda. Iban pasando desde el fondo un manojo de llaves que recibió finalmente una señorita rubia, que abrió la puerta y se hizo a un paso para que el hombre saliera. Éste murmuró algo en su idioma con una expresión tan seria, tan fantasmagórica bajo la tenue luz de la luna que había conseguido llegar a la habitación, que a Marita le recorrió un escalofrío. Los demás parecieron escucharle atentamente y, sin decir nada, marcharon todos en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¡Eh, esperad!

\- ¡Volved!

\- ¡Sacadnos de aquí, por favor!

\- ¡Por favor, sacadnos!

Pareció que les habían oído porque poco después uno de los integrantes volvió, sacó las llaves de la cerradura de la celda, donde se habían quedado y, tras pensárselo un momento, empezó a abrir las restantes, empezando por la de Marita. A diferencia de los demás, ella no salió de la celda cuando abrieron su puerta, por muchas ganas que tuviera de ir al servicio. Ella no estaba eufórica por haber recobrado la libertad. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente. Los pacientes estaban satisfechos y apenas quedaba alguno en la sala. Silencio, nada más. Por fin habían dejado de susurrar en la oscuridad, estaba realmente agradecida, pero no se sentía tranquila del todo. Miró en dirección a las celdas del fondo pero no vio nada. ¿Dónde estaba el celador?

Tras pensárselo mucho, decidió salir. Estaba descalza y el suelo estaba muy frío. Deseaba volver a su cama calentita pero la curiosidad y, sobre todo, una sensación horrible en su pecho la frenaban y terminaron por impulsarla a que, en cambio, echara un vistazo. Recorrió el pasillo en completo silencio, fijándose en los que aún habían quedado, unos porque probablemente no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban ni de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y los otros porque no parecían reunir el valor de salir.

Una de las celdas le llamó la atención tan poderosamente que se frenó y entró a ella. La puerta estaba abierta y había un hombre en él, tirado en el suelo. Lo había visto antes: era el que había acudido a la llamada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como mirándola abstraídos, y la boca un poco abierta. La sábana de la cama aún estaba anudada en su cuello, igual que una bufanda. Marita se acercó un poco a él y le miró fijamente. El hombre no reaccionó. Viendo esto, Marita retrocedió y volvió sus ojos hacia el final del pasillo, hacia la puerta, y comenzó a correr hacia ella. No podría haber explicado qué le impulsó a ello ni aunque le hubieran dado las palabras para describirlo.

Cuando salió de la sala de las celdas, no había nadie ya por los alrededores. Las luces de los pasillos estaban encendidas, por lo que sospechó que debía de haber alguien aún por ahí. Tarde o temprano, se encontrarían con los fugados y se armaría una bien gorda. Por una parte, aquel panorama la echó para atrás y estuvo a punto de preguntarse si no era mejor volver a la celda y esperar tranquilamente a que se hiciera de día, pero quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, por ello siguió caminando. No encontró a nadie, no en aquel piso, al menos. Normalmente, había como tres o cuatro enfermeros por planta, sin contar al personal de seguridad, y, estando allí los pacientes, era de esperar que hubiera más para atender a sus necesidades y controlarlos. Pero no, allí no había nadie. Ni siquiera algún fugado. Lo único que vio fue una ratilla, que pasó junto a la máquina de cafés, en la cual había sido preparado un descafeinado que se había vertido, manchando la máquina y el suelo. Una vez llegó a las escaleras, Marita se detuvo allí y pensó en qué podría hacer entonces. Después de pensarlo durante un momento, decidió bajar a la cocina. Estaba casi segura de que habría alguien allí.

Justo cuando se encontraba en el primer peldaño, oyó un grito que le hizo alzar la cabeza. En el piso superior, una mujer, una enfermera, estaba agarrada a la barandilla y trataba de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Durante el segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Marita pudo ver terror en sus ojos. Eso fue antes de que alguien la agarrara del pelo y tirara de ella hacia atrás, haciendo que desapareciera de su vista. Marita se quedó congelada y le costó un poco empezar a moverse, pero esta vez en vez de bajar las escaleras empezó a subir. Al hacerlo, notó que sus pasos eran temblorosos y muy dubitativos pero no pudo hacer nada por remediarlo.

Al igual que notó, con más intensidad a medida que iba avanzando en su ascenso, que no sólo aquella mujer estaba gritando.

Cuando llegó al piso, no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo que oía era todo un coro de voces que gritaban en la distancia. Estaba segura de que algunas decían algo pero no sabía el qué. Una parte de ella quiso salir corriendo, la misma que había estado ignorando todo el rato y que volvió a pasar por alto en aquel instante.

Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos. No estaba demasiado segura de querer avanzar y ver. A cada paso, los gritos se iban intensificando. En lugar de desanimarla, le dio más razones para continuar. No podía imaginarse por qué gritaban, ni siquiera sabía quién.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Su cuerpo no se movió pero su corazón se aceleró hasta el punto de que le habría preocupado de no haber sido por la distracción de lo que estaba viendo.

Los pacientes habían formado un tapón en el pasillo que tenía frente a ella, impidiendo que pudiera entrar, pero no aquello no impidió que pudiera ver otros detalles.

Como, por ejemplo, los uniformes que estaban pisando.

O algunas voces inteligibles en medio de aquel griterío.

\- **_¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORROOOO!_**

 ** _\- ¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!_**

O las salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes. Aunque no era fácil ver con tanto cacahuete amontonado, sí que pudo ver cómo aparecían algunas nuevas.

\- ¡EH, TÚ!

Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron en alguien que estaba entre los rezagados. Le había visto en alguna ocasión pero no recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera estaba segura de saberlo. Estaba empapado en sudor y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Al caminar, hacía un sonido bastante curioso que invitó a Marita a mirar. Era el contacto de sus pies humedecidos con sangre con las frías baldosas del suelo.

\- ¡SI NO VAS A AYUDAR, LÁRGATE!

Marita desvió la mirada hacia la multitud. Un brazo se había alzado en el aire, como un gesto desesperado, hasta que alguien lo agarró y lo último que vio fue un objeto largo y afilado, como un palo de escoba, cayendo una y otra vez sobre él.

\- ¡¿NO ME HAS OÍDO?! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

Aquel tipo la empujó y Marita estuvo a punto de caer. El otro, sin hacerle más caso, volvió a ocupar su puesto junto a los demás enfermeros, pero antes de unirse a ellos cogió uno de los uniformes verdes del suelo. Marita no vio qué pasó después porque empezó a retroceder, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo. Por supuesto, terminó resbalando y cayendo rodando por ellas, hasta terminar aterrizando con la cara en el filo del último peldaño y el cuerpo apoyado en los superiores, haciendo que se deslizara un poco hacia adelante.

\- _**¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDAAA!**_

Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, habría pensado, por lo inmóvil que se quedó, que se había abierto la cabeza y se había matado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Marita se puso en pie lentamente. Al hacerlo, notó que las articulaciones y, especialmente, la cabeza, le dolían un montón, y por ello le costó levantarse. Se tomó su tiempo y, cuando finalmente estuvo erguida, siguió su camino. Ya le habían dicho que no corriera pero ella nunca hacía caso.

La chica recorrió de nuevo el pasillo, éste bastante más tranquilo que el de la planta superior. A medida que fue avanzando, dejó de oír el menor sonido, tan sólo sus pasos y su respiración. Encontró la puerta de las celdas después de un rato. Se quedó ahí parada durante un segundo hasta que finalmente entró. Recorrió el pasillo con paso lento, casi desganado, hasta encontrar la suya. Tras entrar a ella, cerró la puerta y no tardó ni un segundo en encaminarse hacia su cama. Se tumbó en ella y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Se encogió hasta quedar en postura fetal, abrazándose a sí misma. Pero seguía sintiendo frío. Seguía oyéndolos.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
